TCON (PA)
The CONSORTIUM (TCON) The CONSORTIUM (TCON) is a Player Association (PA) originally based on the Wanderhome Galaxy of the game Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided. The PA can now be found on the Starsider Galaxy since the inception of the Free Character Transfer Service. TCON History The CONSORTIUM (TCON) was formed pre-SWG Beta on 12 May 2002 by Spiglord, primarily as a neutral crafting PA. At its peak TCON was one of the largest PA's on Wanderhome with over 250 active members. TCON was the first guild to build it's PA hall on Wanderhome after the server came into being, and was one of the first to build its own Player City (Consortia), on the remote planet of Lok. Since then the city of Consortia has been abandoned after being destroyed in a battle between the city's inhabitants and armed insurgents. Primarily, the opposition came in the form of renegade Imperials under the control of Dark Jedi, but the battle was also joined by opportunistic members of the Blood Razors who took that moment to attempt to ransack the commercial capital, as well as nearby Kimogila - enraged by the conflict. This event is referred to as 'The Fall of Consortia'. Many players came to TCON's aide at this time after the word was spread both in advance in 'holonet broadcasts' and during the proceedings as others heard of what was happening. Afterwards, former residents first moved back to their original Corellian location on the Island of Bela Consor to the south of Tyrena. The PA Hall can still be found here, where it was originally constructed, beside which stands a TIE fighter gift, moved from Consortia, obtained when TCON united to complete Nym's treasure hunt on Wanderhome. TCON's membership were primarily based in Tyronet, Corellia on Wanderhome. Since the FCTS, the active membership of TCON have transferred to Starsider, and are now found in River Haven, on Corellia. The CONSORTIUM focus Although The CONSORTIUM's primary focus is on Crafting and Commercial skills, TCON is open to member from ALL professions and with ALL types of skills. Members are encouraged to support each other through co-operation & friendship, to ensure that every member can reach the pinnacle of their chosen profession, whilst working in a safe, professional, and organized structure. The CONSORTIUM will NEVER declare war, or accept a mutual declaration of war, from any other PA or Faction. The CONSORTIUM Structure The CONSORTIUM is managed by the Executive Controlling Committee (ECC) which is headed up by the Chief Executive Officer (CEO). The CONSORTIUM has five high-level divisions within its operating structure. These divisions are: * Logistics - The Intelligence and Technology force behind The CONSORTIUM’s success. * Combat and Defense - Ensures the safety of our members, facilities, and reputation. * City and Services - Manages the allocation of all CONSORTIUM assets, and City Services * Exploration - Locates, extracts, and delivers the best natural resources available. * Crafting - Designs and builds the best crafted technology available in the Galaxy. More Information on The CONSORTIUM For more information please visit our Home Web Page and our Forums at: The CONSORTIUM Category:Guilds Category:Guilds